Seized By Love
by PiperG
Summary: Set after "Dead Doll". An entry to the 2008 Geekfiction smutathon that I never uploaded here. Rated NC-17 for some smut. Thanks to CSIGeekFan for the beta!


She told him she would be home for Valentine's Day. He immediately started buying champagne and candles. After asking Archie to make a CD of romantic music, he bought her a new black silk robe, as well as one for himself. Searching until he found her favorite bath oils and lotions, he added them to his list of purchases, so that he could bathe her in a warm bath. He found diamonds. She had told him she didn't need an engagement ring, but he wanted to find one. It wasn't big, but not small either, and utterly beautiful-just like her.

Since she left, they had stayed in touch by talking on the phone, long letters and emails. He understood why she felt she had to leave and was glad she felt so secure in their relationship to do what needed to be done. Grissom told Sara that he would have a nice surprise waiting for her when she came home.

Grissom had all the candles lit, the music playing softly, and was dressed in his black silk boxers and matching robe when she came through the door. She stopped when she saw him.

"Honey, you look amazing," she murmured, as she walked into his waiting arms. They hugged, letting themselves get reacquainted. "Gil, I am so sorry."

"No need, Sara," he said, laying his finger on her lips. He sat her down on the sofa and leaned in to kiss her, touching her face with tender hands. They kissed, and held each other, both feeling at peace for the first time in ever so long.

Eventually, he stood, and took her hand, kissing it, he whispered," Come with me."

Leading her to the bathroom, she found he had a hot bath waiting for her. Smiling, she turned and kissed him softly, whispering, "I love you."

Grissom began to unbutton Sara's blouse, one small button at a time, kissing each area of newly exposed skin. She smiled at this and let the blouse fall to the floor. His hands were at her waist, sliding the zipper at her side, and slowly moving her slacks down her legs. Oh, how he loved those long, shapely legs. At her feet, he looked up at her with a wickedly sexy smile, and she laughed. She loved seeing this side of him, he could be so damned sexy. His hands trailed up her legs to her panties, where his fingers lightly roamed and stroked across places left untouched for months. Involuntarily, she moved toward his touch, as his hand slid between her legs. Sliding his arms around her, Grissom took advantage of easy access, caressing her ass.

He had always loved her rear. It was small, but shapely, and he would grab it and give it a squeeze in the lab, his office and at home. Sara loved it, but always acted shocked when it happened at work. Today, after months apart, she loved it more than ever. She felt his touch leave her bottom and move up her back, slowly, to her bra.

As his hands moved toward her breasts, she looked into his eyes and saw desire, love, and understanding. Cupping her bosom with gentle hands, he ran a thumb over each nipple. When she groaned at the contact, he took it as a sign to remove her beautiful breasts from their satin and lace prison. As her bra fell from her body, his hot lips covered a nipple and his tender tongue caressed the bud. Sara held his neck, her fingers entwined in his salt and pepper curls. Grissom ran his lips and tongue over her collar bone, to her neck and up to her full lips. The kiss was deep and long. He took her hand and led her slowly to the bath.

Holding her hand, he helped her into the tub, watching as she relaxed into it. The warm water barely skimmed over her ripe breasts. Reaching for the sponge, he looked into her eyes and she realized that all was forgiven, and let herself go even more. Dipping the sponge into the hot water, he added the lavender scented soap. Slowly picking up one then the other long and lovely arm, he moved the sponge over her soft skin, leaving the heavenly scent behind. Smiling, he then moved to her legs, and as he did, she grinned knowing what would follow. Grissom lifted one elegantly long leg at a time, caressing it with soapy hands, loving the feel of her silky skin under his touch.

He loved her toes. She had long, beautiful toes, and he would often kiss them while rubbing her feet. Doing just that, he smiled at her from the end of the tub. When he tickled the bottom of her foot, she splashed him.

He laughed, "Still ticklish. Good." and he did it again, getting rewarded with another splash. She loved when he was playful.

"Come here, Gilbert," echoed in the candlelight of the bathroom they had shared for over two years.

Removing his robe and boxers, Sara admired his thick cock. She loved how big he'd get, and held in her the knowledge that when he drove into her, he always left her satisfied - more satisfied than any other man had or ever would. Crossing the bathroom, he climbed into the tub behind her, leaning her back against his chest. Together, they relaxed, letting the warm water wash away the months that had passed.

Sara turned her body toward him, and locked her brown eyes with his of steel blue. The burning desire drew her, until the kiss became more urgent than she thought possible. When he deepened it, his tongue caressed her mouth, and he let his hands roam to her soft belly and curving back, stroking the velvety skin he loved so much.

They ended the kiss, gasping for air, and he held her to him, breathing her in. He felt his erection grow more rigid. Sara felt it too, hard and hot against her belly.

"Let's get out of here, Gil, I need you."

Beads of water clung to his body as he stood, helping Sara out of the tub. Seeing her body, glowing in the dim light of the bathroom, his erection grew harder. Sara's hand touched the hot member and held it firmly. When her small hand moved up and down the shaft, he groaned, "Honey, you have to stop. It's been too long." Looking up at him, she smiled. Taking a towel off the heated towel rack, he wrapped her into it. She kissed his swollen lips again as he reached for a towel. She shook her head slowly, murmuring, "Let me."

Starting at his strong neck, she licked the length of it, and he moaned, "Sara" into her hair. She then turned her attention to his shoulders, moving her tongue over every inch of tan skin. When her hands rubbed his chest, his hips involuntarily bucked forward at the sensual touch. Giggling, she moved her body so that she was kneeling behind him. The view of his tight ass begged for her attention and she didn't waste any time giving it her attention. He tasted so good to her as her tongue slid over his round cheek. She never understood why he hid that lovely butt under such baggy pants. As she was worshiping him, her hands made their way to his growing manhood. It was so hard and hot in her hand, that it felt as though it was on fire. After a few small strokes, she moved to turn him toward her and her tongue continued to taste him as he moved. Grissom stood there with his huge dick strained toward her face, he begged her "Suck it, Sara. Please."

Looking up at him without breaking the intense eye contact, she took his length into her mouth and felt him thrust. He tried to stop himself, not wanting to hurt her, but she felt so good, he just couldn't hold back.

She sucked his cock deep into her mouth, taking him all the way in to the back of her throat. She moved up and down his hard shaft, holding his balls as she sucked him.

"Oh, God, baby, please," he moaned, and she quickened her pace, sending him into a deep, hard orgasm that shook him to his core. She swallowed his seed, letting it slide down her throat, then licked him clean of his juices.

After he recovered, he took her to the bed, laying her upon the dark sheets. On her back, her pert and perfect breasts begged to be touched, so he took one into his mouth and suckled until Sara writhed, and the feeling of his mouth suckling pushed her close to the edge. As he moved his hands down to her center, she wiggled and bucked trying to get him there faster. Grabbing his large hand, she moved it and placed it where she needed it. He rubbed her clit, making Sara moan with pleasure. Sliding a finger into her, he felt her tighten around it. When, she begged for more, he inserted another, stroking her G-spot just right. Arching her neck back, she clamped down on his fingers hard and came with a moan as her pulsing walls massaged his fingers.

They held each other, kissing, touching and whispering, "I missed you." They laid on their bed, like that for a while, and Grissom kissed her lips tenderly. He stood, and walked over to the closet. Taking her robe, he wrapped it around her and put on his as well.

Thinking this was a good time for champagne since they had both given and received pleasure, he poured the glasses and handed one to her. Sara drank and felt something hit her lip. Looking, she found there was a diamond ring floating in her drink.

"Gilbert, I told you-" she began, only to be interrupted with a tender kiss. After placing the ring on her finger he kissed her hand.

"I want the world to know you are mine." he murmured.

Sara kissed him with such passion, his cock twitched.. She deepened the kiss with a strong sucking motion that made him hard.. They parted and she looked up into his eyes. He got chills when she whispered in his ear, "Talk to me, Gil. Tell me what you want. Talk to me."

"I want to fuck you, Sara. I want to fuck you until you can't walk," he rasped.

Sara smiled, because he usually didn't talk like that, and she brought it out of him at times. Just hearing those words made her wet. After guiding him to the bed again, she brought her hands to his face, "Fuck me, Gil. Now."

She laid on the bed with her long legs spread for him, he held himself and demanded, "Touch yourself Sara. Make yourself come before I fuck you." With both hands, she touched her breasts, arching her body toward him as he watched. The flames from the candles highlighted the sight in a way that made it even more erotic. He almost lost it when she reached down and rubbed her swollen clit.

"Oh, babe, I am so wet for you," she murmured, before he slid a finger into her heat. He quickened his pace, knowing she was close. "Gil, oh, Gil, come fuck me with your gorgeous cock. Hurry, I need it." But he wanted her to come, so he waited, "I will make you come so hard"

Sara felt the tightness in her lower belly, her walls clamping down and she cried out, "I'm there, oh, shit, Gil." He almost came too, just from watching her, but had to stop himself. He wanted to come inside her. When he bent to kiss her, she held him. The kiss was intense, their tongues dancing together, giving and taking.

As he rose to enter her, Sara held her breath, feeling his thick cock sliding into her was the moment she had been waiting for. He gave her body time to adjust to him and began to move inside her. Sara tightened her walls around his heat, she ground her hips into him, "God, Gil, you are so big." Grissom delighted in hearing this and his erection grew harder. He began to thrust into her slowly, letting her set the pace, and she met his thrusts with her own, as the kissed and whispered to each other.

When he rolled her on top of him, she sat up on his hips, grinding her body into his. The music that was playing set the rhythm for her thrusts. He watched her body. She looked so beautiful in the candlelight, her hair now free from the ponytail that held it in place, hung long around her shoulders. He sat up, face to face with her and grabbed her hair and kissed her, "You make me feel so good, Sara. You are so sexy, so beautiful. You're mine. Oh, God," and he came into her with force, his pulsing cock spilling his seed into her heat. Grissom continued to thrust into her, wanting her to come with him, and she followed him as her wet walls throbbed and massaged his dick. "Gil! Oh, God, Gil! So good, honey, so good."

They kissed again as they laid on the bed, holding each other.

Sara held her hand over her to see the ring and watched it sparkle in the dim light. "I love this, I love you and I promise, I will never leave again." she smiled at him, Grissom was asleep.

Several hours later, Grissom was still sleeping soundly, but Sara was starving. She went on wobbly legs to the kitchen and the phone rang. "Sara, my God, when did you get back?" Catherine asked.

"Last night, Cath. How are you?"

"I'm fine, I was just calling to see if Gil was alright. He's two hours late."

Sara laughed, knowing Catherine would know exactly why he didn't come to work.

"Well, Catherine, I don't think he'll make it in tonight or tomorrow."

Catherine laughed, wished her well, and hung up.

Sara sighed and walked back into the bedroom, hunger forgotten, to find her future husband face down on their bed. He was completely naked and drooling on her pillow. Smiling, she laid back down next to him, reached out to stroke her hands through his curls, and thought, Oh, yeah…..I'm home.


End file.
